For once
by Ayu the Messiah
Summary: So gerne sie auch tanzte, die Fäden des Spaßmachers waren nicht mehr die ihren. Das hatte sie nun erkannt.


**Titel: ****For once… (I wanna be free)**  
**Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines  
**Charaktere:** Sebastian LaCroix, Lillian  
**Pairing:** --  
**Tabelle:** 4  
**Thema:** 02 – The Kill (30 Seconds to Mars)  
**Word Count:** 1.691 (ohne Songtext)  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines und seine Charaktere sind Eigentum von Activision, White Wolfe und Troika und wird auch nie leider mir gehören. Das Lied „The Kill" ist von 30 Seconds to Mars und gehört somit ebenfalls nicht mir. Ich erhebe auf beides keinen Anspruch. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld! Einzig Lillian ist mein Chara, der jedoch auf den eigenen Charakter im Spiel basiert.  
**Anmerkung:** Ich weiß nicht warum, aber als ich das Lied hörte musste ich an LaCroix denken… Ich konnte ihn von Anfang an nicht leiden und je länger das Spiel ging um so weniger mochte ich ihn gg Und ich hoffe ich konnte es deutlich machen, dass Lillian eine Malkavian ist ' Wenn nicht, vergebt mir…

--

Die Lichter der Stadt tanzten vor ihren Augen und hatten sie schon lange tief in ihren Bann gezogen. Ein leises Lachen entwich ihrer Kehle, als sie sich schließlich langsam von ihrem Platz auf dem Dach erhob. Es war schwer für sie dem Drang mit den Lichtern zu tanzen zu widerstehend, aber nun war nicht die Zeit für Fröhlichkeit und Spiele. Die Stimmen in ihr sprachen heute so laut zu ihr, ließen ihr keine Ruhe. So finstere und hinterhältige Dinge die sie da von sich gaben. So traurig, so wahr, so schlecht. Nicht schön, nicht schön. Die Dame war sicher auch nicht glücklich mit dem Schatten der sich über sie legte und die Dame am Meer konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu weinen. Was gab es noch zutun? Wohin sollten ihre Füße sie tragen? Konnte diese kleine Fliege überhaupt etwas ausrichten? Noch einen Moment auf die Lichter starrend kletterte sie schließlich mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen vom Dach. Es war an der Zeit, dass sie entschloss was zu tun war. Die Stimmen verwirrten sie, wollten so viel was sie nicht geben konnte, warnten sie und wollten doch im selben Moment genau das Gegenteil. Kaum hatte sie festen Boden unter ihren Füßen ließ sie sich einfach von ihnen leiten, vielleicht fanden sie den Weg aus ihrem inneren Chaos. Sie hatte sich heute schon zu oft in sich selbst verirrt.

Um sie herum war alles kalt und vielleicht war die Dame verärgert? Oder waren es doch nur weitere Zeichen die die letzte Stunde einläuteten? So viele Fragen. Die Stimmen wurden immer lauter. Die Augen für einen Moment schließend begann sie sich leicht im Kreis zu drehen, während sie überlegte in welche Richtung ihr Schicksal sich begeben würde, wohin die Stimmen sie schicken wollten. Ihr Pferdeschwanz wippte hin und her und immer wieder strichen ihre seidigen, schwarzen Haare an ihrem Hals entlang wie in einer sanften Liebkosung. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und die Sonne würde ihre ersten, unheilvollen Strahlen auf die Dame werfen und sie mit seinem Licht erwärmen. Aber sie würde dann schon nicht mehr hier sein. Nein, nein. Sie würde sich in ihrem Bett befinden, oder wohin es sie auch immer verschlagen mochte. Wichtig war nur, nicht mehr hier zu sein. Nein nein, kein Licht für den Bauer im Schachspiel. Piep, Piep, Game over. Aber dafür war es noch zu früh. Es gab noch so viel zu tun, ehe die Entscheidung gefällt würde. Und sie wollte noch immer mit der Puppe spielen und den dunklen Vater finden und es war doch viel zu interessant um das Spiel zu beenden. All die bunten Farben, die seltsamen Dinge die einem begegneten. Die verschiedensten ihrer Art, die sie in einen Strudel aus Faszination, Frustration und Verwirrung warfen.

Ohne es gemerkt zu haben war sie weiter gelaufen, merkte wie sich die Szenerie um sie herum veränderte, als würde jemand ein Bild direkt vor ihren Augen malen, so dass sie nur noch hindurch zu gehen hatte. Und nun stand sie hier direkt vor der Eingangstür des Venture-Tower, Spielwiese des Spaßmacher-Prinzen. Es war befremdlich, dass sie gerade jetzt eine innere Stille vernahm, die ihr alles andere als gefiel. Wo waren die Stimmen hin? Konnten selbst sie das Grauen nicht ertragen? Hatten sie sie jetzt verlassen? Aber es blieb ihr kaum Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, als sie das Gebäude betrat und sich auf den Weg zu LaCroix machte. Es schien ihr fast so, als würde ihr Körper immer noch von einer fremden Macht geführt und vielleicht war sie nun eine der Stimmen und die Stimme war sie. Vielleicht hatte auch ihr Körper beschlossen nicht mehr auf ihren Geist – Geister? – zu hören. Es war zu konfus, zu durcheinander. Falsch, falsch, falsch.

_What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take this anymore  
What would you do, do, do_

„Lillian" seine Stimme klang wie immer unterkühlt und abwertend. Es war eindeutig, dass er sie nicht hier haben wollte und am liebsten hätte die junge Frau bei dieser Vorstellung laut gelacht. Er mochte sie nicht, vertraute ihr nicht. Noch immer störte es ihn, dass er sie am Leben hatte lassen müssen. Aber auch die schwarzhaarige Malkavian hatte nie sonderlich viel Freude beim Anblick des Gesichts des Prinzen empfinden können. Nein, sie hatte immer ein seltsames Gefühl gehabt wenn sie ihm zu nah war. Lillian wusste sehr genau, dass ihm dies nicht bewusst war. Er hörte die Stimmen nicht, die vermutlich auch versuchten zu ihm zu sprechen.  
„Was tust du hier? Ich denke ich habe mich deutlich ausgedrückt, als ich sagte, du sollst nicht wiederkommen ehe deine Aufgabe erledigt ist, oder?"  
„Meine Ichs haben Fragen! Kläre meinen Geist."  
Ja, genau deswegen war sie hier. Um ihren Geist zu klären. Aber was würde sie von ihm schon hören außer weitere Ausflüchte und Lügen über Dinge von denen sie doch wusste, dass sie der Wahrheit entsprachen. Das genervte Seufzen, welches der Kehle des blonden Vampirs entwich war schon genug Andeutung darauf, was sie erwarten würde.  
„Wenn es denn sein muss. Was willst du wissen"  
Oh ja, überhaupt nicht glücklich. Lillian ist eine böse kleine Puppe. Böse, böse. Wie kann sie ihren Stimmen vertrauen und fragen was sie zu wissen verlangt und handeln wie sie es für richtig hält. Böse, böse Puppe. Aber sie war nicht die Puppe, sie war nicht die schwarze Baronin. Sie würde ihren Weg gehen, wie die weiße Tochter oder die Nummer. Und hatten die Stimmen nicht auch schon Grout gewarnt, dass jemand ihm böses wollte? Zu spät, zu spät. Aber die Schwarzhaarige mochten ihre Stimmen. Egal wie verwirrend und laut sie auch sein mochten in manchen Stunden und Minuten, sie halfen und unterhielten. Und die Dinge die sie sah und fühlte, niemals würde er es verstehen können. Sein Geist war verschlossen für die Bilder, die sie heimsuchten. Und auch wenn der Wahnsinn vielleicht ihren Geist heimgesucht hatte, sie verwirrt mit den Stimmen zurück gelassen hatte, so störte sie sich nicht daran. Lillian wusste, dass es das Richtige war. Zwar verstand sie nicht alle Dinge, die passierten, doch wer tat das schon. Es reichte vollkommen manche Dinge zu sehen, die einem Schaden konnten. Der Spaßmacher war eines davon.  
„Wann werden Sie ihr wahres Gesicht zeigen?" fragte sie schließlich, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie den Prinzen hatte warten lassen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest."  
Leugne nur, leugne nur. Ich sehe die gespaltene Zunge und die Wahrheit in deinen Augen.  
„Die Herrin der Spiegel hat es mir verraten, ein kleines Geheimnis. Im Mondlicht tanzten sie gerne zusammen und suchten und suchten nach der verschollenen Kiste."  
Angst zu viel zu sagen hatte sie nicht. Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie viel der Spaßmacher-Prinz von ihrem eigenen Frevel an ihm wusste, ob er wusste, dass sie eigentlich schon lange ihren Glauben an ihn verloren hatte. Was würde er tun, wenn er wusste, dass die Schwarzhaarige schon seit langem für die Anarchisten arbeitete. Sie war sich sicher, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Sie waren die Einzigen, die sie niemals belogen hatten. Und auch wenn Lillian immer noch weiter für den Spaßmacher hantieren musste, so waren es doch sie, die hinter ihr standen. Zu wissen, wofür sie kämpfte hatte sie freigemacht. Die Malkavian hatte keine Angst einen falschen Schritt zu tun, die falschen Worte auszusprechen und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde nur noch ein Häufchen Asche zu sein, welches sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen verteilte. Sie war stärker als das. Und vermutlich hatte auch der blonde Vampir vor sich, der sich so stolz „Prinz" nannte, erkannt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich das Misstrauen, welches er ihr entgegenbrachte. Er versuchte es nicht einmal mehr zu verbergen. Also hatte die Herrin doch die Wahrheit gesprochen. So wie sie es sich gedacht hatte, wie die Stimmen es ihr gesagt hatten.

_I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seems to change  
I know now  
This is who I really am inside  
Finally found my self  
Fighting for a chance  
I know now  
This is who I really am_

Wie lange hatte sie die Augen verschlossen vor dem was vor ihr lag. Schon damals, als sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte hätte sie es doch wissen müssen. Ohne Nines hätte sie diesen Abend niemals überlebt. Der mit den Namen der Nummer hatte sich für sie eingesetzt, was es dem Spaßmacher nun einmal unmöglich gemacht hatte sich ihrer ebenfalls zu entledigen. Wieso konnte sie es nicht früher sehen? All die Arbeiten, die sie für ihn hatte erledigen müssen, all das Misstrauen. So lange er dachte, dass sie nichts weiter als eine Marionette in seinen Händen war hatte er gerne mit ihr gespielt. Oh ja, Fäden zog er gerne. Und immer, immer ließ er die Kainskinder um sich herum im Glauben ihr Wohl im Sinn zu haben. Lügen, alles Lügen. Und erkannt haben sie es noch nicht, aber ahnen tun sie es trotzdem. Die Anarchisten waren niemals für ihn gewesen, weghaben wollten sie ihn. Der Zauberkönig wollte die Krone selbst für sich und traute ihm nicht. Die Herrin der Spiegel mochte vielleicht noch mit ihm arbeiten, doch wie lange würde sie noch bleiben. Ja, sie alle hatten es verstanden. Nun mussten sie es nur noch erkennen.  
„Das ist doch Lächerlich. So etwas kannst du nicht wirklich glauben. Niemals würde ich so etwas tun, sie wollen es dir einreden um uns gegeneinander auszuspielen. Siehst du das denn nicht?" ereiferte LaCroix sich schließlich. Der Spaßmacher hatte seine Stimme wieder gefunden und sie selbst einfach aus ihren Gedankengängen gerissen. Keine nette Geste.  
„Sie zeigte mir eines ihrer vielen Gesichter. Das eine, welches Sie bestimmten. Ich tanze nicht mit Spiegeln, aber meine Fäden musste ich nun auch abwerfen. Diesen letzten Gang werde ich gehen, da es das Schicksal so will. Unsere Wege haben sich schon lange getrennt. Unser Schicksal war niemals eins."  
Als sie sich umdrehte, den Raum verließ, um sich wieder an ihre Arbeit zu machen, flüsterten die Stimmen leise in ihrem Kopf und sie wusste es. Das Ende begann und sie hatte ihre Seite offenbart. Der Spaßmacher wusste wo sie stand und von nun an konnte sie nur noch abwarten was passieren würde.

_Come break me down  
Break me down  
Break me down_

_What if I wanted to break (Bury me, bury me)  
What if I, what if I (bury me, bury me)_

Die schwarzhaarige Malkavian wusste nicht, wie lange sie noch kämpfen musste. Das Ende war fast schon greifbar und sie hatte ihren Weg schon so lange gewählt. Bald, bald würde der letzte Vorhang fallen und alles nach außen gekehrt. Jeder würde sehen was gut, was schlecht war. Und sie würde sich wieder von den Stimmen leiten lassen, während sie mit den letzten Lichtern für den Abend tanzte. Was immer ihre Zukunft auch bringen mochte, dass Spiel war noch lange nicht beendet.


End file.
